10 years
by maria-noel
Summary: ffx now happens when tidus is 7 years old... and some of the main characters become 10 years younger
1. the story begins

author's note: yay! version 2! thanks to hikari, quirky rikku and hyper monky for reviewing! ^_^ it inspired me again! so i'll play later to continue it! i'm already in the al bhed stuff... ^_^ if no one really likes the way i edited it, i'll just put the old one again! ^_^ ehhe... enjoy! happy reading! R&R please!  
  
disclaimer: i do not own ffx. but i own one of the merchendise. *sighs* i wish i could own square one day!  
  
sa! kakate koi ya! - gippal  
  
story:  
  
-the beginning-  
  
*main theme in backround* 7 people were sitting near a fireplace. thinking, "how can we save the summoner?". I couldnt take it. it's too sad. I like happy. so I stood up and started walking to the cliff thingi. yuna looked worried, so I put my hand on her shoulder to say that it's oki.  
  
so I continued to walk to the cliff thingi. thinking, "whaa!!! this cliff thingi is too high!!! I cant get up!!!". but still i got up though. everyone was still looking at the fireplace. I thought, "is there something in the fire?" then I giggled at the thought. when I got on top of the cliff thingi, I thought, "oh my, it's zanarkand!! my home! whaa!! I wanna cry!". but I got hold of it so that I won't trouble anyone.  
  
I standed up there. looking at the pretty-witty pyreflies. they were forming some kind of light thingi. oh, and this happened when we got to zanarkand. I wanna tell you the story!! of yunie's pilgrim thingi. oh ya! pilgrimage! this may be my last chance to talk since... I dont wanna spoil it. so please listen!!!!  
  
-------  
  
there were lots of people outside my house. adults and kids! like me! I think their there coz I'm the youngest in the blitzball team, zanarkand abes. everyone's ten, or eleven. I'm seven! cool, huh? oh, gotta go outside now.  
  
then one of the people saw me come out, and then he reported to the other people that I'm there. so the people went to a place near the bridge to my house. then a kid wearing a violet hood came out of nowhere. i wanted to say, "whaa!!! help me! there's a ghost!" but I didn't coz everyone will think I crazy. (yes, i crazy...)  
  
so I walked to the place near the bridge and waved "hi!". then all the mommies and daddies in the place near the bridge also waved hi to me. then i walked to the 3 kids holding blitzballs. they wanted me to sign it. I signed the blitzball of the orange haired kid first. he said,   
  
"can you sign this?"  
  
"no prob!"  
  
my handwriting wasn't that good though. then signed the blitzball of the kid with a yellow hat coz he said,  
  
"please?"  
  
"alwighty."   
  
then I signed the blitzbal of the kid with hair like tarzan. wait... who is tarzan? I remembered my mom told me stories with a man named tarzan who liked shouting and hitting his chest. so I signed his blitzball coz he said,  
  
"me too!"  
  
"take it easy!"  
  
and I thought, "I AM a kid like you!". so I signed their blitzballs then talked to the other people, like the nice lady with long black hair that squeezed my cheek and said, "are you going to show us that shot tonight?"  
  
"hmm.. i dunno. maybe..."  
  
"you should do it, for us!" after saying that, she kinda made a little dance that no one really noticed. it was scary... then I talked to the man beside her. he was kinda scary coz his hair was kinda like an helmet. oh? it is an helmet. he just said good luck. then I talked to the kid who came out of nowhere, thinking, "whaa!! it's the kid, come on tidus! put it together, you were just imagine things.". then the kid said, "the game tonight, it's very important." i was kinda scared. but then after he spoke, i didnt anymore. then i spoke to a guy wearing grey, he was nice, he asked how i was feeling and told me i'm jecht's son, he'd be crazy if he didnt cheer for me.  
  
then I talked to the other people. they said good luck. then I talked to the two little girls who were kinda excited to talk to me. when I went up to them, the one in pink said,   
  
"can I have your autograph?"  
  
"sure" then the one in blue said,   
  
"good luck tonight."  
  
"nothing to worry about." then I did the twist thingi with the ball but the ball fell down. too bad. so that I won't get embarassed, I said, "oh, if I score a goal, I'l... uh...l do this" I raised my hands.   
  
"that would mean it was for you, kay?" I said. then they started giggling like crazy!!! "whaa! mommy!" I thought. then I asked, "where you seat?"   
  
the one in pink said, "east block in the front row, fifth from the right." then I asked myself, "where's east?". then I said to them, "got it." even though I didn't.  
  
it was time for me to go. they'll scream at me if I dont hurry. so I said to them, "well, gotta go, cheer for me." then the kid with an orange hair said, "two, three," then the three of them said, "teach us how to blitz!" then I said, "hey I gotta game to play." then the kid wearing a yellow hat said, "then teach us after."  
  
"maybe tonight... um... well..."   
  
then the kid that came out of nowhere said, "you can't tonight"   
  
then looked at the kid then I said, "I mean, tommorrow." the kid with a hair like tarzan made me promise then I did. then the three kids made like some sign. oh ya! a prayer. I dunno how it was called a prayer though.  
  
then I left. i was walking in this long long bridge to the stage... i mean stadium. there were lots of water in the buildings in zanarkand. it's a good thing people dont drown. oh ya! the story. I was walking in a long long bridge then I saw the billboard thingi with my dad in it. I looked at it then looked away. disappointed. then I looked at it again, angrily. "hmph!" I said to the billboard, then started to run away from it. then i heard the PA thingi saying,  
  
"I was in a coffee shop running away from home when i heard the news. our hero, jecht, gone. vanished into thin air! hm! my dad and I must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he'd be. heck, we all were that day. 'zanar,' I says to myself, 'what are you thinking?', I went running straight back home. we sat up talking about jecht all night. my dad and I never talked so much, whoa... didn't mean to reminisce, folks." then I wondered, "what's reminisce?".   
  
then the PA worked again, it said, "anyway... five years later, the jecht memorial cup tournament is today! the two teams that have won through the finals are of course, the abes from a-east, and the duggles from c-south. i know there's a lot of people out there today to see the star of the abes. in just one year, he's become the team's number one player! he's jecht's blood, and the new hope of blitzball!" then I wondered, "I'm not my dad's blood! I'm my dad's son! whoa! I regret saying that!" then the PA started again, "what kind of super play will he show us today? will we see his father's legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only one excited here, folks!"  
  
then I talked to myself, "hmph! legendary shot! it's just a shot! hmph!" then I ran to the stadium.  
  
when I got to the stadium... uh oh... trouble... a lot of people! whaa!!! mommy!!! so I tried to run through or crawl through. but instead I said, "make way! make way!" didn't work, "coming through, sorry." didn't work either, "hey! I'm gonna be late!" didnt work either. "then I said, let go of me!" it worked! why? I was very near the stage already! hehe... then it's blitzball time!!  
  
there was a electric ball!!! then everyone came in. I stood up and the people cheered. yay! they love me! they really do love me! ahem! back to da stowi! the electric thingi exploded. almost got hit! what I didn't know is! auron was somewhere in the city. near a big ball of water. back to blitzball we were having a hard time. and I managed to KO a member of the enemy! bwahaha!! we got a goal! whoa! intense battle! sphere shot time! I was gonna hit the ball already! but the big ball of water striked us! I hung on the stadium and I fell! whaa!!! the stadium!!!  
  
everyone was running and running! i didn't know what to do! whaa!!! mommy!!!! then I saw... "auron!" I called to the person in a cool red cloak. he had his bottle of apple juice as usual. I went up to him and asked,   
  
"what are you doing here?" i said as I put my hands on my hips,  
  
"I was waiting for you."  
  
"what are you talking about!?" i said as i waved my arms. then he walked away. I tried talking to the people but no one answered. and whenever i come up to them they pass through. whaa!!! ghosts!!!  
  
when I was chasing auron, the kid who came out of no where, came out of no where again. there was a white flash then he appeared. I walked up to him and smiled then I noticed as I look everywhere... everyone froze. "it begins." he said as I looked at him again. I was thinking I wanted to cry and call my mommy.   
  
"wha?"  
  
"don't cry."  
  
I walked up to him again then a white flash again. I looked everywhere then where the kid that appeared out of no where standed. he was gone again. I looked for the kid again, but he really was gone. "what the...?" I said. then I saw auron. i ran up to him and said, "hey wait!"  
  
"hey, not this way." I said as I breathed, oh wait... gasping for breath? okay.  
  
"look!" he said, as he pointed his face to a big ball of water. I looked. wow! what is that thing!?  
  
"we called it sin."  
  
"sin?"  
  
then a squid thingi crashed through a building then landed in front of us! whaa!!! they're attacking me!!! auron!!! "take it." auron said, as he gave me a shiny red long sword. then he standed me up. and let me go. the sword was heavy! of course! i'm a kid! auron said,  
  
"a gift from jecht."  
  
"my daddy?" ewww... I sound like a girl! eeww... then I striked the monster thingi. auron said they were called fiends. when I stroked the longsword, I fell down. then auron posed in his battle form, then he said, "you know how to use it." then I nodded and prepared for battle. auron said, "these ones don't matter, we cut through." yay! i killed all of them! haha!!!  
  
then auron said, don't bother about going after all of them, just hit the ones that matter and run!" oh... auron got an overkill!!! whaa!!!! what does that mean? then the squid looking fiend went in front of us. battle time! i said,  
  
"get out of my town!"  
  
then auron said, "some can't wait to die!" then auron used his overdrive and overkilled the little fiends! hmph! i could've done that! then i did my overdrive. haha!!! more damage than auron!!!! then we defeated the monster! bwahahaha!!!!!!  
  
after the battle, we ran through and then we passed by the billboard with the pic of my dad. the lights were going on and out. it was like he was laughing. then I said,   
  
"what are you laughing at old man!?!"  
  
"auron! let's get out of here!"  
  
"we're expected."  
  
"huh?"  
  
then he ran, and i said, "gimme a break man! i'm just a kid!" and I ran after him. while we were running. more little fiends which auron told me are sinspawns. more sinspawns were behind us. I guess we really were expected.  
  
then, battle time again! whaa!!! I'm getting tired! after killing sinspawns and sinspawns replacing it... we were getting tired. auron said,   
  
"hmph, this could be bad." then he saw an electrical thingi near me.   
  
and said, "that--knock it down."  
  
"what?"  
  
"trust me, you'll see."  
  
then I used my overdrive on it, and it fell to the water which was gasoline! then it exploded! the building with my dad's pic fell, then we jumped on it so that we could get to the other side. sigh, barely made it. i was hanging! whaa!! I yelled, "auron! auron!" then auron talked to the monster thingi, saying "you are sure?"  
  
then he picked me up, "this is it. this is your story. it all begins here." and we were engulfed by shiny white light. it hurt my eyes... whaa!!! but what did auron say? why did he say that it... my story... begins here?  
  
------------  
  
liked it? hope ya did! i followed what quirky rikku and hikari said. ^_^ i'm a good girl! ^_^ hehe... please... R&R 


	2. baal ruins, i almost got eaten!

summary: what if ffx happened when they were 10 years younger?  
  
author's note: yay! version 2! thanks to hikari, quirky rikku and hyper monky for reviewing! ^_^ it inspired me again! so i'll play later to continue it! i'm already in the al bhed stuff... ^_^ if no one really likes the way i edited it, i'll just put the old one again! ^_^ ehhe... enjoy! happy reading! R&R please!  
  
disclaimer: i do not own ffx. but i own one of the mercheandise. *sighs* i wish i could own square one day!  
  
sa! kakate ko ya! - gippal  
  
story:  
  
-baal ruins-  
  
"hey!" a voice called. this voice is NOOOO ordinary voice. I hate this voice this voice is the voice of my... "d-dad?" I said as I seed a letter J. the letter J is the symbol of my dad. sighs, I was swimming through water. then I saw... zanarkand... it's like.. little stones already... then I saw the stadium. someone was standing in it. at first it was my dad. then it became someone familiar... it was... me. I thinked about a lot of things... like, where I was. what I'd gotten myself in to. I started to feel light headed... and then, sleepy. I think I had a dream. a dream of being alone. i wanted someone--anyone beside me... so I didn't have to feel alone anymore.  
  
then I woke up. I was in a strange place. it was scary. then I shouted, "anybody there?". no reply. it even echoed. then I shouted again,  
  
"auron!"  
  
"heeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!!!"   
  
then the bird that was there when I woke up, flied away. it went to a scary looking place where his other bird friends were. when it left. I tried to follow it. but first I went to search for a dry place. there was one. there was a shining blue thingi in one of the poles. it said,  
  
"Eh dra myht frana pumdc uv mekrd emmisehyda dra pmylgacd hekrd  
  
Fedr macalania pareht dra vuindr bemmyn oui cekrd  
  
muug hud uh dra mavd pid uh dra nekrd."   
  
nope, cant read it. then I found a treasure chest. it had 200 gil! yay! money! then I went to the other side. there was a sphere thingi. I touched it and it said it was a al bhed compilation thingi... then i headed up and found another chest! it had potionsx2.   
  
then I swam to the thingi that looked like the entance. whaa!!! scary!!! so I ran to the building thingi. then there was this place. it looked like a bridge. while I was walking, it suddenly collapsed!! and I fell into the water. good thing I can swim! then I felt like something was watching me. yup! there was! fiends! battle time! I took out my weapons in a cool way.  
  
before I noticed it. the battle was over. but my heart began to beat faster. oh no! a larger fiend!!! whaa!!! ha! the battle was over with just one overdrive! but then.. uh oh... he's not dead yet! he looks hungry!!! whaa!!!! no! don't eat me! then the fiend bumped into a wall. "uh oh!" I said, and i found a place where I can hide. I barely made it! he almost ate half of my body!  
  
I made it out of the frying pan... and into the freezer. I thought I was gonna die in this place. whaa!!! it's so cold here! then I stood up, and walked into a large room. "cold." I said as brushed my hands together. alas! there was a fireplace. but no fire. "need fire." only burnt wood. hmm... maybe I can make fire if I have flint and a withered bouquet, I learnt that in school! there's a chance I can make fire! and I did! good going!  
  
I looked around and my stomach rumbled. I layed down saying, "I need food!" and when I noticed it, I was dreaming. I was in my house. I crossed my arms behind my neck, and said to the red suited person, "what do you want?"  
  
and auron said, "it was a bad call. your team lost because of you."  
  
"you came to say THAT!?!"  
  
"it's been... five years."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"i thought you'd be crying."  
  
"who, me?" you're so mean to me auron!! whaa!!! T_T  
  
the kid that appeared out of no where appeared out of no where again and said, "you cried." and when I turned to face him, a white flash again. then I woke up. it was kinda like, a nightmare. so I cuddled to myself and noticed that the fire was going out. "hey, wait, wait! don't go out on me!" uh..... ah! "just hold on. I'll get more wood!" and when I stood up, a fiend appeared. it's eyes glowed red. I bet it wanted to eat me! "gimme a break!" I said to the fiend. as if it understanded me!?! how come everyone wants to eat a seven year old kid like me!?!  
  
a roar. then one of the doors exploded. then there came people and.. a girl? she walked up to me, and influenced the fiend. then I said, "you're on my side? cool!" then, battle time again!  
  
after the battle, I smiled to the girl that helped me. she took off her goggles and looked at me. and I was surprised and said, "whew! that was close." the girl looked around, like ordering her men to get me. uh oh, trouble. one of the old men grabbed my hair. ouch! and forced me to stand up. I said, "hey! lemme go!" with that, the scary people pointed their guns at me! whaa!!!  
  
*note: I will not do anymore al bhed lang stuff... I'll just do it in english... I'll do al bhed just when I want to... or its part of the story. oki? t.y. ^_^*  
  
one of the men said in a different language, "what is this?" another said, "a fiend! in human disguise!"  
  
"yes it is so!"  
  
"we kill it?" asked a scary man coz he had a mask like gas-o.   
  
"wait! "what if it is a human?" the girl said.  
  
"they are the same in death." the man with a mask like gas-o said, while pointing his dagger on the girl.   
  
"i forbid it! we bring it with us!" the girl said then smiled at me and walked closer to my left ear and whispered, "cunno." and hit me HARD!!!! on my stomach. what could get any worse than this!!!!!  
  
translations:  
  
albhedEh dra myht frana pumdc uv mekrd emmisehyda dra pmylgacd hekrd  
  
Fedr macalania pareht dra vuindr bemmyn oui cekrd  
  
muug hud uh dra mavd pid uh dra nekrd  
  
engin the land where bolts of light enumerate the blackest night  
  
with Macalania behind the fourth pillar you sight  
  
look not on the left but on the right  
  
al bhedcunno  
  
engsorry  
  
ya.. tidus.. changes grammar huh? hehe... ^_^ R&R please! ^_^ 


	3. the al bhed

summary: what if ffx happened when they were 10 years younger?  
  
author's note: yeah! 3rd chapter! 3 reviews! i am so happy! i dunno why though. -_-  
  
hope you'll like this one too! ^_^  
  
disclaimer: i do not own ffx. but i own one of the merchendise. *sighs* i wish i could own square one day!  
  
sa! kakate ko ya! - gippal  
  
story:  
  
-the al bhed-  
  
when I woke up from the shock that a girl was that powerful, I was in a different place. when I tried to stand up, the man with a mask like gas-o said pushed me and said in a different lanugage, "sit! captive!"  
  
"hey! that hurts! I am a kid you know!"   
  
"no moving, hear?"  
  
"whoa... okay..."  
  
and I saw the door opening up. I saw the girl and a guy with a LOT of tatoos on his body walk out of it. as the girl walked I looked at her angrily. whaa!!! she was sooo mean! the man with a lot of tatoos said in a different language said, "search him!" the girl then standed me up. then the man with a lot of tatoos began to act weirdly... first he was like pointing at me, then diving, swimming? what is this? charades? then I said,   
  
"right. whatever."  
  
"do you not speak?" the man who acts weird and has a lot of tatoos said in a different language.   
  
then he gave me goggles and acted weird again. arg!!! I can't take it anymore!!! "I said I don't understand!" I said to him. one of the men then said to me in a different language while pointing his gun on my face, "insolence!"   
  
whaa!!!! what does that mean!!??!!   
  
"wait!" the girl said in a different language. then she speaked normally. "he said you can stay if you make yourself useful." what!?! i blinked twice and said,   
  
"you.. you understand me?!" and the man behind me struck me on the head. "all right! I'll work." just that you stop abusing me!!! whaaa!!!!! they were soo mean to me!!!!! whaa!!!  
  
so now I can finally move on my own. well, maybe. so I talked to the man who likes to strike me and he said in a diff lang, "if you're near death, REALLY near death, use this!" and he gave me potionsx3. "go on, earn your pay" he said in a diff lang again. then I talked to the man with a gas-o mask, he said in a diff lang, "you afraid of the sea? weakling!" whaa!!!! so mean!!! then I talked to they guy with a lot of tatoos, he said in a diff lang, "move it! get to work, immediately!" whaa!!! so mean! after all that abuse and stuff!!! whaa!!!! good thing I have a friend! bwahaha! then I talked to the girl she said, "oh! almost forgot!" and she talked to me about something called sphere grid.  
  
------------  
  
kinda short. whaa!!! still long paragraphs!!! T_T i'm trying my best kay? ^_^ hope ya liked it! ^_^ R&R please! 


	4. other ruins

author's note: i'm trying my best to follow what quirky rikku and hikari116 told me. thanks to wuirky rikku, hikari116 and hyper monkey for likeing this fic and reviewing for it! ^_^ now for the mission to create the best fic. i'll think of it! i swear. well... maybe not... hmm... okay! the story! sa! kakate koi ya!  
  
disclaimer: i do not own ffx. but i own merchendise. ^_^  
  
-----  
  
after talking about the sphere grid thingi, I talked to the man with a mask like gas-o. he said in a diff lang,   
  
"you want to hear again?"  
  
"what?"  
  
then he didnt speak! wha!! meanie!  
  
then I talked to the man who likes hitting me and pull my hair.  
  
"go on, earn your pay"  
  
he's nice to me! that man with the mask like gas-o doesnt! whaa!! so mean to me! then I speak to the man who asks weird with a lot of tatoos. he still said the same thing, "move it! get to work immeadiatetly!" cant he be nice to a little 7 year old kid like me? whaa!!!!  
  
then I talked to the girl again. she speaks in the normal language now.  
  
"we found some old old ruins right beneath us. it's not working now, but there should stilll be some power left. we're gonna go down there and make it work and then we should be able to salvage the big prize!" what's salvage?  
  
"uhuh..."  
  
"okay! let's get to work!"  
  
then she made a little dance that REALLY scared me. (a/n: what tidus is referring to is rikku's little victory dance. you know, the dance she makes whenever the gullwings finds a sphere.)  
  
"roger!" then I jumped off the ship. before jumping I made a little thumb sign to make sure it's okay already. then the girl made her umm... groupmates... oh... umm... there's something called to this... umm... crew! ya! she let her crew jump off, too.  
  
when I jumped off I saw the old old ruins. it had red lights but it was soooooo dark. it was VERY scary. whaa!! I want my mommy!!!! then we swam down to the old ruins. by the way, what's a ruin? anyways, back to the story, we fought a lot of fiends.  
  
then we got closer. it was brighter than what it was, but I still couldnt see through the water.  
  
so we entered the ruin thingi. it was SO scary, but the girl didnt look scared so I just stayed calmed. okay, back to the story! we arrived at this, computer thingi room. it was sooo bright! then I punched the keyboard thingi coz the girl pointed me to. ouch! this really hurts! then we got inside! thanks to me! yay!  
  
when we entered a room, there was this big thingi. we didnt really looked at it though. then the girl kept on swimming, so I just followed her. when we entered the other room, fiends attacked us! whaa!!! dont tell me they want to eat me, too!!! then I figured out when we defeated them, they didnt. ehhe...  
  
when we killed the fiends.. oh no! I killed something! oh wait, fiends are bad. so it's good. yay! then the girl pointed to the big machine thingi. I punched it and punched it. whaa!!! my hands hurt. then it glowed. oooh.... pretty lights... ookaay... back to the story!  
  
so we started going out of the old ruin thingi. what we didnt know is, there was a fiend waiting for us! then se started attacking it of course! after the battle, we went to the crew of the girl. the place where we battled the fiend glowed, whooo... pretty lights.  
  
then when we got out, there was light! yay! it wasnt scary anymore! then I saw the girl going to something. so I followed her. I thinked it was important to follow people. except if they're bad.  
  
when we got close enough to see the thing the girl was going to. it looked like... an airship. we were taught that at school! wait, do I take school? oh no!!! I dont remember!! whaa!!! what was I talking about? the story! right!  
  
when we saw the something that we saw, we went to the ship where we were ealier. where they abused me! whaa!!! so when we entered the ship, the crew of the girl had a conservation. I mean conversation in another language. one said,  
  
"we found the airship!"  
  
"the records were right."  
  
then I got in and I wiggled like a dog to get rid of the 'wetnessness'. then i walked up to the crew. they continued the conservation.  
  
"no, how to drag it up?"  
  
then they went inside. I tried to get inside but a guy in blue pushed me and said,  
  
"you, outside!"  
  
"hey! hey, i helped out, didnt I? hmph!"  
  
then they closed the door. whaa!! so so so so mean!  
  
after that, I went to the thingi that looked like a tent and lied there. I was lying on my side, with my head lying on my right hand. "uhh... hungry." then someone kicked my right elbow. wait, is this left or right? okay, right it is then. then I sitted up. then the girl was there. she was holding a tray. food? then she put the tray in front of me. I stared at it. it really is food! yum yum! "whoa! right on!" then I eated.   
  
whoa! I'm choking! I started to hit my chest. whaa!!! not working! water! water!  
  
the girl handed me a round shaped thingi. it's a cantene, with water inside it. I drank. then the girl sitted and said,  
  
"that's cause you eat too fast!"  
  
"uhuh..."  
  
then I stood up and laughed for no reason. like I'm a crazy person. then I yawned and stretched my arms out.  
  
"hey!" the girl said.  
  
"hello there. what is your name?"  
  
"rikku."  
  
"whoa! you really do understand!" and I started to shake her hands. and jumped for joy. she pulled her hands back and started to shake it. then I laughed like I'm crazy again. uh oh... better get help, rikku.  
  
"uh, why didnt you say so earlier?" I asked.  
  
"i didn't get a chance to! everyone thought oui were a fiend!" she said. and acted like slicing her head off.  
  
"uh... 'we'?"  
  
"oh, 'oui' means 'you'."  
  
then she started walking to the ledge thingi.  
  
"who are you guys, anyway?"  
  
"we're al bhed. can't you tell? wait," she said and turned to me.  
  
"you're not an al bhed-hater, are you?" she asked as she put her hands on the rail thingi.  
  
"I dont even know what an al bhed is."  
  
"where are you from?"  
  
"zanarkand." and I started walking to her.  
  
"I'm a blitzball player." then I pretended I was hitting a ball to the air and said,  
  
"star player of the zanarkand abes!"  
  
"did you hit you head or something?" she asked.  
  
"um... you guys hit me."  
  
"oh, right..." she said, and turned to the rail thingi again.  
  
"do you remember anything before that?" she asked.  
  
then I started walking towards her.  
  
so I told her everything there was to tell about zanarkand... about life there, blitzball and sin's attack. AND about how auron and I were, umm... engulfed in this light. i just said things as they came to mind. but then I started to wonder. I turned to rikku.  
  
"did I say something funny?" I asked.  
  
"you were near sin."  
  
"uhum..."  
  
"don't worry, you'll be better in no time. they sayyour head gets funny when sin is near. maybe you just had some kind of dream?"  
  
"you mean I'm sick?"  
  
"because of sin's toxin, yeah." what's a toxin?  
  
"you sure?"  
  
"yeah. there is no zanarkand anymore. sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. so... no one plays blitzball there." and she walked away.  
  
"huh?" what? no zanarkand?! I turned to rikku, and she turned to me.  
  
"wh-what do you mean a THOUSAND YEARS ago?" I said.  
  
"but I saw sin attack zanarkand!" and I began to walk towards her.  
  
"you're saying that happened a thousand years ago? no way!"  
  
then we stopped our cons-conversation.  
  
"you said..." rikku said and i turned to her.  
  
"you play blitzball?" she continued.  
  
"uhuh.." I said back.  
  
"you know, you should go to luca. someone mught know who you are, or you might find someone you recognize."  
  
"luca?"  
  
"ahh..." she said and shaked her head. then she began to walk around in circles. she's a pretty good thinker for a five years old. yes! FIVE years old! cool! then she patted me on my left shoulder and said,  
  
"okay, leave it to me! I'll take you to luca, promise!"  
  
I couldnt say a thing.  
  
"ugh! you'd rather stay here?" she asked.  
  
"uh-uh!!!" I said and shaked my head.  
  
"okay, i'll go tell the others. wait here."  
  
then she started to walk away then stopped.  
  
"oh, and one thing. don't tell anyone you're from zanarkand, kay? yevon says it's a holy place. you might make someone mad or something."  
  
"oh... uhuh." then she went inside.  
  
zanarkand... some holy place? "yeah right" i thought. since when? yevon? sin? luca? I thought sin just took me to another place that I could go back in a day or two. but a thousand years into the future?  
  
"no way!" and I kicked the tent looking thingi. then the ship started to shake. wow! I'm that powerful? nope! it was...  
  
"sin!" one of the crew shouted that was kinda checking what was going on. then another said in a diff lang,  
  
"sin is come! under us! under us!"  
  
I was trying to get a hold of something but...  
  
"whoa! wha!"  
  
I fell... into the sea... whaaa!!! help!!!  
  
---------  
  
liked it? did ya? did ya? hope ya did! ^_^ i'm trying my best to follow what hikari116 and quirky rikku told me about the capitalization and the paragraphs. ^_^' yup! i dont like pressing the shift key. ^_^' so... and uhh... i'm not gonna update till may 7 coz i'm too busy thinking of lonely stuff. i really feel lonely. i dont know why. R&R please! 


End file.
